


Song a day keeps the doctor away

by Odds_Evens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fic a Day, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Mention of prostituion, Not crack but humour, Not seriously though - Freeform, Reunion, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odds_Evens/pseuds/Odds_Evens
Summary: Part of a fic-a-day challenge. One short fic a day based on a random song from my spotify playlists. Current Chapter:5. Lot To Learn - Morrison/ReyesWeeks before the explosion at the Swiss base, Morrison has a very important quest to ask Reyes.





	1. Closer - McHanzo

1\. Closer (The Chainsmokers)

While on a solo mission for the newly reformed Overwatch, Jesse sees a familiar face sitting at the hotel bar.

\---

Despite appearances, Jesse McCree was a man who knew how to blend into the background. He preferred the lime light, preferred making himself a target so others could escape harm, but his time in Blackwatch and on the run taught him the importance of disappearing.

He wore a simple black suit, nothing too flashy or expensive. Considering the hotel his target was staying in, no one would give him a second look. And fortunately they were in goddam Texas so his stenson wasn't going to have to spend the night waiting for him. All in all, this was shaping up to be a good night. Get in, grab a drink, and then spy on some Vishkar big wig while he relaxes.

As expected, getting into the hotel bar was as simple as handing some credits to the bouncer at the front of the line. His target was already inside, leaning against the bar and talking sweetly into the ear of a younger asian man in a ponytail. McCree made a mental note of the man's preferences for later, perhaps he could worm his way into his hotel room to get some more intel later. Wouldn't be too hard with his-

The asian man turned his head for a moment to take a drink and every drop of strength McCree had left him.

Hanzo. Motherfucking. Shimada.

His ex.

His beautiful goddam ex.

His beautiful goddam ex who was currently slipping a room key into another man's hand.

Oh hell no!

All thoughts of the mission flew from McCree's mind as he pushed through the crowd, snatching the key out of the Vishkar man's hand with a pointed glare. Both men stare at him in surprise, recognition dawning on Hanzo's face after only a few seconds.

"You-"

"Hi. Yes. Me. Can we talk?"

He didn't wait for an answer before taking Hanzo's hand and pulling him from the bar. To his surprise, Hanzo didn't pull away, instead he allowed himself to be pulled away, neither of them sparing their previous target so much as a second thought.

The minute they were outside of the bar, Hanzo took the lead, pulling McCree toward the elevators. The minute the doors shut behind them, McCree began. "Han, darling-"

"Not here."

Hanzo gave a pointed look at the camera in the corner as the elevator rose slowly, too slowly for McCree's tastes. At least it gave McCree the time to check Hanzo out. He'd aged well since their time together in Japan when they were younger, and his hair had grown again since they ran into each other four years ago in Santa Fe. He had more lines on his face, and his hair had gone grey around the crown of his head, but it made him look all the more regal. All the more handsome.

"Are you a prostitute?"

The look of surprise Hanzo gives him makes it all worth it. "Why would you-"

"Because if you are, I have to let you know right now that I only have twenty credits on me right now and I forgot the lube in my other bag."

Hanzo goes bright red before glancing up at the camera as if considering kicking McCree's ass even with the witnesses handy. "You will be a dead man before sunrise, Jesse McCree."

"Yeah you said that last time too, but I'm still breathing."

"I'd say it was your southern charm, but in truth I couldn't bring myself to waste the arrows."

"Right in the heart."

The elevator chimes their arrival and Hanzo darts out the door before McCree can see his grin. McCree follows after him slowly, whistling a tune as he twirls the door key in his palm. Hanzo waits patiently as McCree unlocks the door, holding it open for the other man as a gentleman would. "So if you're not a prostitute, what were ya doing with Mr. Ugly? I thought you had better taste then that."

Hanzo doesn't skip a beat. "If I had better taste, I would not have been with you at all."

"I am a delight and great in bed."

"One of those two things is true."

McCree makes a face, watching as Hanzo enters his bathroom and returns with a ready Stormbow and quiver. "Oh crud, darling, did I interrupt one of your assassinations?"

"As always."

"I've got to stop doing that."

"I do not mind. There will be other opportunities, and it has been a long time since we last spoke."

Speaking is the last thing on McCree's mind as he closes the distance between them, pulling Hanzo's lips onto his own with a hand around his ponytail. Winston would understand, McCree told himself, leading Hanzo back toward the bed. And if he managed to convince Hanzo to return to Overwatch with him then that would be worth anything the overgrown Gorilla could throw at him.


	2. Love Don't Die - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is true: Soldier 76 and Reaper will do anything to destroy each other.
> 
> This is a lie: They do this because they hate each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a day behind, but I started a day late so "technically" I'm on schedule.

2\. Love Don't Die (The Fray)

 

\---

The newly reformed overwatch made quick work of Reaper's men, killing the ones who did not surrender, and tying up the ones who did so the proper authorities could take them in. Talon had its claws in this country's government, but an attack of this magnitude would be hard to cover up.

It should have been an easy hit. Hold a few people hostage, lure Overwatch in, and kill whatever little heroes Winston sent in as a warning to the rest.

... Reaper hadn't expect Soldier 76 to lead the assault.

Moreso, he hadn't expected Soldier 76 to recognize the trap his soldiers had set and adapt to it on the spot. Even McCree hadn't reacted so perfectly to seeing the very strategies he'd used for years.

Reaper knew this Soldier 76 wasn't one of his men, but how else to explain his actions? His familiarity?

Melting into the shadows, Reaper slid closer to where 76 stood over the prisoners. He stood at attention, eyes high on the horizon with his legs ready to run at the first sight of trouble. Definitely a soldier, but Reaper knew that from his call sign.

Another one of the new heroes, a young man in rollerskates, skid by with a grin. "Hey 76! Lena says there's no sight of the scary dude anywhere. Guess we scared him off!"

"He's still here." 76 insists, gruff voice not swayed in the least. "We outsmarted him, Lucio. He won't take off until he knows how."

"Well, you're how." Lucio laughs. "Man, Winston was right. You are the BOMB!"

76's concentration falters as he stares at Lucio. "What does that even mean?"

"It means you're badass. A real combo breaker. You know?"

"I... no. I don't."

"Man, that's just sad."

Lucio skates away backward, shaking his head dramatically as 76 watches him go.

"Huh... kids these days."

Reaper almost rematerializes on the spot just so he can laugh. He doesn't manage to stop himself in time to prevent his form's mist from catching 76's eye.

He dodges the first shot of the pulse rifle, forming behind 76 and shooting at his feet with his shotguns, forcing him out of the open and into a nearby side street. He knows the soldier is allowing himself to be led away, likely trying to get him away from his men and the younger members of Overwatch, but Reaper's attention is solely on the other man.

Part of his shotgun blast catches 76's leg, just enough to stop his retreat and force him to fall to the ground.

"Pathetic..."

The soldier glares up at the sound of Reaper's voice, visor glowing brightly before a trio of rockets head straight toward him. Turning into smoke, Reaper allows the rockets to phase right through him, ignoring the blast as they smash into the wall behind him. He returns to his usual form only when he's at 76's feet, the man having backed up against the far wall of the alley, effectively trapping himself at Reaper's mercy.

Not that Reaper has ever been one for mercy.

His foot digs into the bleeding section of 76's leg, a buzz of delight filling him from the other man's shout of pain. "I have a few questions for you, Soldier... answer them, and I will finish you quickly."

"Go to hell, Reaper."

Exactly the response he was hoping for. With a grin, Reaper smashes 76 across the face with his shotgun, shattering the man's visor and leaving a beautiful red gash across his cheek.

As 76 turns back toward Reaper, he sees 76's face for the first time and freezes. It's enough for 76 to dive for his pulse rifle and begin shooting again. Reaper doesn't even have the sense of mind to turn intangible, allowing himself to be shot as he removes his mask.

76 stops shooting.

"... Gabriel?"

"Hi Jack."

For a moment, time becomes an abstract concept. Nothing moves, neither man breathes.

Then as one, they both raise their weapons.


	3. Lean On - D.Va gen fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va is a force onto herself, best soldier her army has ever seen, and a self made media darling. She doesn't need anybody to lean on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D.Va might be my fav female Overwatch character.

3\. Lean On (Major Lazer)

\---

D.Va likes being a soldier. A fighter. She lives to protect those who can't protect themselves, and she loves how powerful her Mech makes her. She's still little (both in years and stature), but when her city is in danger, her squad suits up to save the day and they never fail.

" _ **I play to win!"**_

She was trained with her squad, fights with her squad, but she's never needed them. Since day one, it was clear there was no one else anywhere near her level. It was just like her video games, every movement was based on instinct first, logic second. She trusted her mech, and knew its mechanics better then she knew her own body. She took care of her mech, and it took care of her. Where others failed, she thrived, winning battle after battle and becoming Korea's top pilot.

" **Is this easy mode?"**

When Overwatch contacted the mech program for a soldier, the choice was obvious. D.Va didn't even have to think on it before scrambling for her bags.

" _ **I'm #1!"**_

The adjustment was... hard. In Korea, everyone knew her name. Either as superstar gamer D.Va, or as the army's top soldier Hana Song. She was respected, adored... and not treated like she was a child. Her choice in snacks was questioned by the blonde doctor, her sleeping schedule was constantly poked at by an elderly man with a pulse rifle, and even the sentient AI criticized her when she returned to base after having gone out drinking. All her fellow Overwatch soldiers could see was a little girl who needed to be protected. It was enough to force D.Va into thoughts of quitting for the first time in her life.

" ** _Sigh... AFK._ "**

Thankfully, things began to change. Saving Mercy on the battle field earned her a kind smile from the doctor and an end to the nagging. The sacrifice of her mech saved Soldier 76's life as well as the mission, and that led to Torbjorn rejoining the team and the creation of an even AWESOMER mech! It also led to late night shooting lessons with the older Soldier on nights she needed to wind down before bed and he was still awake. Things were looking up!

" _ **D.Va: 1, bad guys: 0."**_

Then came the Reaper in all his glory.

" _ **Here comes a new challenger!"**_

Her bullets shot through his like he was made of smoke, her mech shredded by his shotguns like the metal was nothing more then paper. She was caught in the blast of her own mech in her attempt to run, and the blood loss had her woozy and weak. She could hear his footsteps approaching, taking his time as he watched her pathetic attempt at escape.

When he raised his shotgun, she shut her eyes.

" _ **Aheeheeh, GG."**_

A shot rang out, but she felt no pain. Instead, she saw Reaper backing away as McCree jumped in front of her, fanning his hammer. Pharah was right behind him, providing cover fire as 76 and Lucio ran toward her. She leaned back against 76 as Lucio turned his healing beets toward her.

Her team was there for her, not questioning or judging her for her failure, just helping her back to her feet. She didn't NEED them... but she was glad as hell she had them.

" _ **Love, D.Va."**_


	4. Lemon Eyes - McHanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo aren't in a relationship. They're not! But that doesn't stop them from being jealous the second the other gives attention to anyone else for more then a second. (Doesn't stop them from making a game of it either)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this couple too much. 
> 
> (Hanzo/Soldier 76 is my crack ship of choice, as is Lucio/everybody)

4\. Lemon Eyes (by Meg Myers)

\---

The first time they kissed, Hanzo insisted it was due to the heat of the moment. Both were happy to be alive after a tough mission, and it meant nothing.

The second time, Hanzo blamed the drink.

The third, Hanzo had no excuse, but he still pulled away first.

The first time they wound up in bed together, Hanzo was gone when Jesse woke up the next morning.

He'd lost count of how many times they'd slept together since then, but Hanzo still insisted it meant nothing and Jesse wasn't about to correct him. Hanzo still met him for training every morning, and sat next to him at the table when they took their meals at the same time. And if they shared a kiss before either left for a mission, it was for luck, nothing else.

The first time Jesse considered anything being abnormal between them was while on a mission in Dorado. He'd been talking up one of the shop ladies, flirting in between questioning her about the local vigilante they were trying to recruit. He'd stopped to brush a lock of her hair away from her face when Hanzo was suddenly next to him, grabbing his metal hand and pulling him back through the crowd without so much as a word.

That night Hanzo took the lead, lips rough and possessive, leaving marks all the way down Jesse's neck.

Days later, Jesse felt his first touch with jealousy when he caught Hanzo showing his bow to Soldier 76 on the ride back to Gibralter. It had been months before Hanzo allowed Jesse to touch his precious Stormbow. What made the grey haired vigilante better then him?

That night, Jesse made sure to bite Hanzo hard enough to leave a mark, on his left breast, so the whole team could see. He wasn't about to admit how much it bothered him to see Hanzo walk around with both sleeves up for the rest of the week.

At that point it became a game. Who could make the other break first.

Jesse got the first point during group training. He was on a team with Genji, opposing Hanzo and Pharah and spent most of his time on the point targeting his lover while flirting with Genji. It was worth every blunt arrow to the torso to see Hanzo's flustered blush when Jesse promised Hanzo was still his number one after the match.

Hanzo's revenge was to go undercover with Mei as a married couple, making sure to send Jesse photos constantly of the adorable couple they made. Nothing got Jesse's blood boiling like seeing Hanzo treating Mei to a homemade meal for two.

Every action had a reaction, but at no point did either cross the invisible line in the ground. Their relationship still had no label, but their teammates knew what was going on.

Then, months into the game, the Watchpoint gained a new recruit, an energetic youth from Brazil who took an instant liking to the team's cowboy. At the time, Hanzo was on a mission to Japan with two of the older teammates: Reinhardt and Soldier 76.

Normally, Jesse would be texting him constantly to keep in touch and making sure the older soldier wasn't trying anything. But since Lucio's arrival, he had only picked up his phone twice. Once to ensure the team arrived to Japan safely, and once to send Hanzo a photo of a tree that looked like a limp penis.

D.Va on the other hand had been busy documenting every second of Jesse and Lucio's growing friendship. By the time Hanzo returned to the Watchpoint, he was livid.

He found Jesse and Lucio sitting in on the loveseat in the rec room, legs pressed against each other while Lucio spoke about his music. Before either man could notice Hanzo's arrival, the cowboy suddenly had a lap full of archer, Hanzo straddling his hips before pulling their lips together for a long kiss.

By the time Hanzo pulled away, Jesse was in a speechless daze. With a sly look in Lucio's direction, Hanzo placed a hand on his lover's chest. "This... this is mine. Do we have an understanding?"

Lucio's look of surprise morphed into a shit eating grin before bursting into laughter. "Yeah! You got it, man. I hear you loud and clear."

"Good." With that, Hanzo returned his attention to his cowboy. "And you? Any complaints?"

"Hell no, darling."

"That is what I thought."


	5. Lot To Learn - Morrison/Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks before the explosion at the Swiss base, Morrison has a very important quest to ask Reyes.

5\. Lot To Learn (Luke Christopher) - Morrison/Reyes

\---

"It's beautiful." Ana murmurs quietly, finger barely hovering over the small silver band in front of her. "He's going to love it."

Jack's smile practically reaches from ear to ear as he shuts the ring box and slips it back into his pocket. "You think so?"

"I've known you both for years. Believe me, he'll be sobbing like a bitch."

"You have such a way with words."

"You love me."

"Enough to make me my best man if he says yes."

Ana's smile widens as she squeals, throwing her arms around him. "Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

He pushes her off with a laugh. "You'd think I was proposing to you with that reaction..."

"Jack, I love you, but my rifle is my one true love. I'd never cheat on her."

"I thought Fareeha was your true love."

"... On some days, my rifle wins that battle."

Jack stiffens as a short announcement goes through the communicator in his ear. "Oh! His transport's here!"

"Go get him, tiger!" Ana shouts after him with a grin, catcalling as he races out of the room.

\---

When Jack arrived at the runway, the carrier was just coming to a stop. He waited to the side, standing at attention with a soft smile. His smile faded fast as the doors opened and Blackwatch Operatives came barrelling out at a run. McCree was the last one out, dodging a projectile and cradling his left arm carefully. Jack caught him by the back of his serape before he could rush back.

"Agent McCree."

"Commander Blanco."

Jack pointedly ignores the jab. It's a fight he won't win. "Where's Reyes."

McCree motions back at the carrier with his chin. "Don't think you wanna go in there. Boss is mighty pissed at everything and everyone."

Oh great... "The mission went badly?"

"That's putting it lightly."

Jack dismissed him with a sigh, strolling over to the carrier with hands in his pockets. Sure enough, Gabriel was sitting in the back of the carrier, head in his hands and an obvious dent in the metal next to him. Jack sits next to him, not saying a word until Gabriel folds into him.

"I fucking hate this job."

Jack mentally pushes the ring in his pocket to the side, focusing instead on holding Gabriel as close as possible, listening as the older man's heart rate finally begins to settle.

"I know."

Tomorrow. He'll propose tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I'm a fan of Gabriel being a victim of a larger coverup during the explosion. 
> 
> Jack never got to give that proposal.


End file.
